The existing industry standard of a single sun visor panel significantly limits the use of visor-mounted accessories including, for example, electronic devices such as cameras, navigation devices, cell phones and the like. More specifically, when the accessory is fixed to the sun visor panel and the single sun visor panel is reoriented to block the sun, the accessory is also reoriented in a manner that could well cause the accessory to lose key functionality. For example, a sun visor mounted camera mounted to and properly oriented on the visor panel when the visor panel is in the stowed position would no longer be in the correct orientation to view the roadway when the sun visor panel is deployed to block incoming sunlight or glare.
This document relates to a new and improved visor assembly incorporating a visor body having two sections: a primary or first section that is oriented as necessary to block sunlight or glare and a secondary or second section including an electronic device receiver. The position of the second section is independently adjustable with respect to the first section thereby allowing any electronic device in the electronic device receiver to be oriented as desired by the operator for optimum performance irrespective of the position of the first section of the visor body.